


Home Sweet Home

by Riiru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riiru/pseuds/Riiru
Summary: Die Italienbrüder veranstalten eine Einweihungsparty anlässlich ihres Wiedervereinigungjubiläums. Deutschland entscheidet sich, seinem Freund Italien zur Hand zu gehen.





	Home Sweet Home

Ludwig rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und starrte kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. Ein Strauß Blumen hatte er sich zwischen Arm und Achseln geklemmt, in der anderen Hand hielt er eine Schüssel mit Gebäck, das er extra für diesen besonderen Anlass gebacken hatte.

Heute fand die große Einweihungsparty ihres neuen Heimes statt, zu der Feliciano und Lovino eingeladen hatten. Anlässlich des Jahrestages ihrer 200-jährigen Wiedervereinigung luden die Italienbrüder die Repräsentanten aller verbündeten Länder ein und Ludwig gehörte dazu.

Obwohl Lovino und er seine Schwierigkeiten hatten, war es Feliciano zu verdanken, dass er heute Abend dabei sein dufte. Norditalien und Deutschland waren gute Freunde, seit jener Zeit, in denen sie das Bündnis der Achsenmächte gegründet hatten. Seither hatten sie, mit wenigen Ausnahmen, immer gemeinsam operiert und über die Jahre etablierte sich daraus eine tiefe Freundschaft.

Deutschland, aka Ludwig Beilschmidt, der vor Feliciano nie einen Freund hatte sein Eigen nennen können, wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, seinem südländischen Kameraden bei den Partyvorbereitungen zu helfen.

Feliciano war kein organisatorisches Talent, aber er wollte für diesen Tag mit einigem aufwarten. Schon von früh morgens an, bekam Ludwig in regelmäßigen Abständen Bilder geschickt, von seinen Fortschritten.

Als der quirlige Norditaliener die Tür öffnete und den Blonden zufrieden grinsend anstarrte, wurde auch Ludwig ganz warm ums Herz. Diese Art von Wirkung hatte der Italiener auf ihn, ob er wollte oder nicht. Dafür kannten sie sich zu lange und hatten schon zu viel miteinander durchgestanden, um nicht auf die Gefühlslage des anderen reagieren zu können.

Ludwig musste direkt lächeln, als Feliciano sich zur Begrüßung an seine Brust schmiegte und ihm rechts und links auf den Wangen ein Küsschen gab. „Ciao, ciao, Deutschland!“, brabbelte er vor sich hin und vergrub sein Gesicht in Ludwigs Pullover.

„Guten Tag, Italien“, presste Ludwig hervor und räusperte sich lauthals, um wieder Herr über seine Stimme zu werden. Die Nähe seines Freundes machte ihn auch nach all diesen Jahren noch nervös.

„Du bist überpünktlich, wie immer!“, bemerkte Feliciano und ließ offenbar nur unwillig von seinem Verbündeten ab.

„Selbstverständlich werde ich dir mit den Vorbereitungen helfen. Ich wäre schon früher gekommen, aber du kennst ja meinen Boss. Er möchte, dass die Arbeit vor dem Vergnügen beendet wird. Wir beide sind was das angeht übrigens derselben Ansicht“, erklärte sich Ludwig und schob Feliciano bestimmt aus dem Türrahmen, um die Haustür hinter sich zu schließen.

Aufgrund der vielen Verpflichtungen war Ludwig bisher nicht dazu gekommen, Feliciano in seinem neuen Heim zu besuchen, aber er staunte schon in der Eingangshalle nicht schlecht, wie ordentlich, gemütlich und heimelig alles wirkte.

Zeitgenössische Bilder säumten die Wände und Kerzen, Blumen und Holzornamente gaben allem ein vertrautes Gefühl. Auch roch es von irgendwoher gut. Das mussten Felicianos Kochkünste sein, dachte Ludwig und lächelte vorfreudig.

Die mediterrane Küche war nicht nur unter den Menschen seines Landes beliebt gewesen, auch er aß gerne Pasta und dergleichen. Daran war Feliciano nicht gerade unschuldig, denn wenn sie Zeit miteinander verbrachten, war es meist der Italiener, der kochte.

Feliciano lief mit trippelnden Schritten vor ihm her und drehte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen zu Ludwig herum, wobei sich ihre Augen für Sekunden trafen, aber schließlich konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Weg und führte Ludwig in einen Salon. Die Wände waren weiß und massive Holzmöbel in geölter Eichenoptik gaben dem Raum eine klare Struktur. Links vom Eingang des überschaubaren Raumes war eine Bar, die gut ausgestattet war. Hinter ihr waren Regale mit Gläsern und Getränken bis zur Decke hoch gesäumt. Die Abtrennung zum Wohnraum erfolgte über ein kleines, ebenso hölzernes Podest. Feliciano sprang die zwei Stufen hoch, als wären sie praktisch nicht vorhanden und er warf sich stolz in Position.

„Na, wie gefällt dir die Einrichtung? Brüderchen Frankreich und Herr Österreich haben mich beraten. Sie haben mir bei den Möbeln und der Dekoration geholfen. Wenn es nach Romano gegangen wäre, hätten wir die alten Sachen einfach mitgenommen. Aber ein frischer Wind schadet ja nicht. Außerdem ist er sowieso nie zuhause und meist bei Spanien… ich habe mich also durchgesetzt.“

„Es sieht gemütlich aus“, gab Deutschland zu und lächelte anerkennend. „Ehrlich gesagt könnte man sich an dieses Ambiente gewöhnen. Hier ist sowieso genau das richtige Wetter für die helle Einrichtung. Und der Ausblick ist wie immer atemberaubend.“ Ludwig schlenderte zur großen Fensterfront hinüber und warf einen Blick über das kleine Fischerdorf, in dem sich die Italienbrüder niedergelassen hatten. Ihr Haus war höher angesiedelt, als die Häuser in der Innenstadt und so hatten sie einen guten Überblick über das Dorf, den Strand und das Meer.

Er hatte Italien schon immer beneidet für sein Klima und die fröhlichen Menschen. Dem Südländer und seinen Landesgenossen war es nie schwer gefallen, das Leben zu nehmen wie es war. Sicherlich hatten sie keine so düstere Vergangenheit wie Deutschland, aber auch sie hatten in den letzten Jahrhunderten einige Schicksalsschläge überlebt. Selbstjustiz, feindliche Regenten und zahlreiche Unabhängigkeitskriege hatten das Land zerrüttet und doch waren sie heute zufriedener denn je.

Ludwig beneidete die italienische Mentalität und verbrachte seine Sommer gern hier, wenn es sich ergab.

Italien lachte vor sich hin und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Du bist ein alter Charmeur, Luddy.“

Deutschland erwiderte die Mimik und rieb sich das Kinn. Sie sprachen einander nur mit den Vornamen an, wenn sie allein waren und das implizierte eine gewisse Intimität zwischen ihnen, die sie nur selten zuließen.

„Ich sage nur die Wahrheit, Feli“, antwortete Ludwig und strich sich nachdenklich durch das Haar. „Ist Romano auch schon da?“

Italien ließ seinen Blick schweifen, so als würde er intensiv über die Frage nachdenken und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Er ist mit Spanien noch Tomaten für die Tortillas einkaufen. Sie hatten selbst welche angebaut, aber Spanien hat sie wohl vergessen zu ernten und Romano war wütend, darum hat er ihn mit zum Einkaufen geschleppt.“

„Verständlich“, murmelte Deutschland und spielte wieder gedankenverloren mit seiner Krawatte herum. „Dann sind wir also wieder allein?“

„Ja.“ Feliciano wich Ludwigs Blick aus und starrte nur auf seine bequemen Sandalen. Überhaupt war sein gesamtes Outfit eher zwanglos, mit einer hellen Caprihose und einem grünen Shirt mit der Aufschrift „Make pasta, not war!“, weshalb sich Ludwig beinahe overdressed vorkam.

Das schien auch dem Italiener aufzufallen, denn er bemerkte den eindringlichen Blick des Deutschen und lächelte daher verschmitzt. „Möchtest du dich umziehen?“

„Ich glaube das wäre angebracht… ich habe ganz vergessen, wie warm es werden soll.“ Ludwig räusperte sich und ließ sich von Feliciano in das obere Stockwerk führen, wo der Kleinere eifrig die verschiedenen Zimmer vorstellte, bis sie an den beiden letzten Zimmern im Flur angekommen waren. „Das hier…“, Feliciano zeigte auf das linke Zimmer und drückte die Türklinke hinunter, „Das hier ist dein Zimmer.“ Er gab die Sicht frei auf ein Zimmer mit hellen cremefarbenen Wänden und schwarzweißen Möbeln, die im modernen Stil gehalten waren. Über dem Bett hing eine Deutschlandfahne und in der Nähe des Fensters war ein geräumiger Schreibtisch mit einem bequem anmutenden Schreibtischstuhl. Vor dem Bett lagen drei Körbchen für Ludwigs Hunde, die dieser gerne mit nach Italien genommen hatte. An der Wand hingen noch weiße, gebügelte Hemden, die Ludwig irgendwann bei Italien vergessen hatte.

„Es ist… wirklich schön. Aber… meinetwegen hättest du nicht so viel in Kauf nehmen müssen. Wir… schlafen doch meist… zusammen in… deinem… Bett“, presste Ludwig angestrengt hervor und musste die Röte auf seinen Wangen überspielen.

„Das können wir weiterhin tun, aber wenn du mal von mir genervt bist, hast du einen Rückzugsort. Oder wir teilen uns dein Bett, Ludwig.“ Feliciano lachte leise und trat in den Raum ein. „Ich habe dir übrigens Kleidung besorgen lassen. Für den Fall, dass du mal spontan hier übernachten möchtest. Du hast beim letzten Mal durchblicken lassen, dass dir die Sachen in diesem kleinen Laden gefallen haben. Du weißt doch, in dieser Strandpromenade.“ Die Schranktür ging quietschend auf und offenbarte Ludwig einen prall gefüllten Schrank, alles darin ordentlich gefaltet, gebügelt und aufgehängt. Ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

Als er eine Schublade aufzog, entblößte er ordentlich zusammengelegte Socken und Krawatten in Farben, die man als dezent beschreiben konnte.

„Das sieht ja beinahe so aus, als würde ich hier einziehen“, entwich es Ludwig und er machte perplex einen Schritt zurück, um alles zu begutachten. „Du hast dir wirklich Mühe gegeben, aber das kann ich doch nicht einfach annehmen.“

„Du sollst dich hier wohlfühlen“, widersprach Feliciano ihm. „Außerdem will ich, dass du deinem Alltag entfliehen kannst, wenn du das willst. Ich will dein Rückzugsort sein.“ Er wirkte so ernst in seiner Aussage, dass es Ludwig beinahe die Fähigkeit zu sprechen nahm. „Du kannst deine Zeit gerne immer wieder hier verbringen, Ludwig.“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, womit ich das verdient habe, aber danke. Danke, Feli.“ Für einen Moment war der Deutsche unschlüssig, beschloss aber dann, den Italiener einfach zu umarmen. Es war ihm immer schwer gefallen, auf andere zuzugehen, aber bei Feliciano war dies immer denkbar einfach gewesen. Eine Umarmung, ein Kuss, ein Lächeln – das machte ihn glücklich. Wahlweise sogar Pasta.

„Ve“, stieß Feliciano überrascht aus und legte nur zögerlich seine Hände um den Blonden. Offenbar traute er allem nicht so recht. Aber auch Ludwig fühlte sich seltsam dabei. Die letzten Jahrzehnte waren für beide nicht einfach gewesen. Zunächst hatte es einen handfesten Vertrauensbruch zwischen ihnen in Kriegszeiten gegeben und als sie sich endlich vertragen hatten, war es zu einem Missverständnis am Valentinstag gekommen, an das Ludwig bis heute nicht zurückdenken konnte, ohne in Scham zu versinken.

Obwohl sie einander nun bedingungslos vertrauten und all die Missverständnisse der Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen geklärt hatten, gab es ein Geheimnis, das sich Ludwig bisher nicht entledigt hatte. Und auch, wenn er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, war die Angst vor Ablehnung schwerwiegender als die Schuldgefühle.

Immer, wenn er Feliciano so nah war wie gerade im Moment, fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Mit einem Schlag war all die Verwirrung zurück, die aufwühlenden Gefühle, das Herzklopfen, die Sehnsucht. Er liebte Feliciano Vargas aus den Tiefen seines Herzens.

Aber bevor er sich von allem vereinnahmen lassen konnte, hatten sich die beiden aus der Umarmung gelöst und starrten einander wortlos an.

Bis Feliciano zusammenzuckte und etwas vom Essen auf dem Herd murmelte.

Sofort machten sich beide auf ins Erdgeschoss und Ludwig folgte Feliciano in die Küche, in der ein angefressener Romano stand und das überkochende Nudelwasser vom Herd schruppte. „Dieser dumme Fratello, wenn ich ihn erwi-“. Romano stockte in der Bewegung, als er Feliciano und Ludwig hörte. „War ja klar, dass du vollkommen kopflos wirst, nur weil dieser Kartoffelbastard aufkreuzt. Dein weiches Gehirn besteht so wie Tonis nur aus Luft!“ Ein nasser Putzlappen flog auf den jüngeren Italienbruder zu, der gerade so ausweichen konnte.

„Ach, Fratello! Ich habe Lud-, Deutschland doch nur die Gästezimmer gezeigt“, versuchte Feliciano seinen Bruder zu beruhigen, jedoch vergeblich.

„Und nebenbei hast du versucht, unser neues Haus abzufackeln, bevor wir die Einweihungsparty schmeißen konnten? Wer lässt schon Nudelwasser überkochen? Kein anständiger Italiener, sag ich dir!“ Das Chaos war bereits beseitigt und Romano stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, bevor er sich entschloss, mit dem Finger gegen die Stirn seines Bruders zu schnippen.

„Kaum taucht der Muskelprotz auf, vergisst du alles und jeden um dich herum, kaum zu glauben!“ Eifersucht schwang in seine Stimme mit und er warf Ludwig einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Du darfst dich ruhig schuldig fühlen!“

„Guten Tag, Romano“, begrüßte ihn der Deutsche schließlich und lächelte gequält. Wie er es drehte und wendete, Süditalien war und wollte ihm nicht sympathisch werden (und umgekehrt). Aber nichtsdestotrotz half er ihm hier und da aus der Patsche. Als jüngerer Bruder wusste Deutschland genau, wie schwer die Last mit einem vorlauten großen Bruder wog.

„Für dich heißt das immer noch Süditalien, bitte sehr. Und wenn du anständig bist, hängst du noch ein Sir oder Lord an, hmpf.“

Gerne hätte Ludwig ihm gesagt, dass Romano einen an der Waffel hatte, aber just in dem Moment betrat Spanien die Küche und begrüßte alle sehr herzlich. „Hallo, Felilein, hallo Ludwig.“ Er umarmte Feliciano und reichte Ludwig respektvoll die Hand, bevor er Romano einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

Dass zwischen den beiden mehr war, als sie beiden verlauten ließen, wusste Ludwig nur dank Feliciano, der sich vor einigen Jahren einmal verplappert hatte. Ihm selbst wäre sonst nie aufgefallen, dass die beiden ein Pärchen waren. Sie benahmen sich wie alte Freunde, Romano beleidigte Spanien regelmäßig und dieser behandelte seinen Liebhaber wie das kleine bevormundete Kind, das er augenscheinlich in ihm sah. Aber das war alles vermutlich genauso viel Fassade, wie Ludwigs Distanz zu Feliciano.

Nach außen hin tat Ludwig auch gern so, als war Feliciano ein Verbündeter, der ihm meist den letzten Nerv raubte, aber insgeheim waren sich beide doch näher, als sie der Öffentlichkeit bekanntgeben wollten. Und Feliciano sandte Ludwig nicht erst seit gestern viele gemischte Signale.

Wenn Ludwig ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste er, dass seine Gefühle romantischer Natur waren und dass vieles, das sie gemeinsam erlebten, eigentlich für Paare typisch war.

Sie schliefen zusammen in einem Bett oder badeten gemeinsam, oder sie verbrachten in den letzten Jahren Weihnachten zusammen, seitdem sich Japan häufiger an Amerikas Weihnachtsfeiern beteiligt hatte. Auch Valentinstage verbrachten sie zusammen, sie gingen auf „Dates“ ins Kino oder Essen und schliefen nach einem anstrengenden Meeting Seite an Seite auf der Couch ein.

Es hatte sogar einmal eine Gelegenheit gegeben, die Ludwig bis heute bereute. Um die Jahrhundertwende, als beide sturzbetrunken waren und Deutschland als noch recht junges Land über die Möglichkeit sinnierte, dass die Welt endete, hätten sie sich beide beinahe einmal geküsst. Aber schließlich war Deutschland eingenickt, bevor ein Schuh daraus wurde und er ärgerte sich bis heute darüber. Nüchtern hatte er jedenfalls nicht den Mut, sich dem Italiener aufzudrängen und vielleicht hätte es ein für alle Mal Ruhe gegeben, wenn er einmal abgewiesen worden wäre.

Aber jetzt lebte er schon seit etlichen Jahren in der Schwebe. Wissend, dass sie sich gerade nah genug gewesen waren, aber doch so fern voneinander waren.

Und wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, wollte er seine schmutzigen, egoistischen Wünsche nicht auf den liebreizenden und offenherzigen Italiener projizieren. Allein der Gedanke, Feliciano könnte von ihm angewidert sein, machte ihn krank vor Sorge und er kam immer wieder zum Entschluss, seine Gefühle nicht zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

Ludwig war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie nun allein in der Küche waren und Romano und Spanien sich nach oben zurückgezogen hatten. Die Tomaten thronten auf der Arbeitsplatte und Feliciano machte sich gerade daran, sie zu waschen und zu vierteln.

„Lass mich dir helfen“, bot Ludwig an und platzierte sich neben Feliciano, der gerade dabei war eine Schürze umzubinden.

„Gerne. Dann schaffen wir es vielleicht noch, bis die ersten Gäste eintreffen.“ Feliciano lächelte sein bezauberndes Lächeln, das Schmetterlinge auf Ludwigs Magen losließ und beide machten sich daran, die Tomaten zu einer leckeren Sauce zu verarbeiten.

Nachdem alles erledigt und die Nudeln gekocht waren, stutzte Ludwig über Feliciano, der sich bereits über die Pasta hermachte. Der Italiener bemerkte den Blick des Blonden und kaute genüsslich vor sich hin. „Ich werde die Pasta aufessen… nicht etwa, weil ich frustriert bin, sondern ein verantwortungsvoller Erwachsener“, ließ er schließlich verlauten und grinste frech.

Für eine Sekunde dachte Ludwig darüber nach, was Feliciano an einem Tag wie diesen frustrieren konnte, aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern äußerte nur seine Bedenken. „Das hier ist zwar deine Einweihungsparty, aber willst du, dass deine Gäste verhungern müssen?“

„In weiser Voraussicht habe ich die doppelte Menge an Pasta gemacht. Damit ich später die übrig gelassene Pasta auch essen kann.“ Stolz klopfte sich Feliciano auf die Brust und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Für mich klingt das nach Frustessen. Leg die Nudeln weg, sonst musst du dich gleich rollend fortbewegen“, befahl Ludwig sanft.

Auf Felicianos Lippen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus und er tat ausnahmsweise wie geheißen, aber nur um sich an Ludwigs Brust zu werfen und sein Gesicht darin zu vergraben. „Wenn du den Hauptmann raushängen lässt, müssen wir die Gäste fortschicken, bevor sie überhaupt angekommen sind, Ludwig.“

„Was soll das denn heißen…?“, spie der Deutsche irritiert aus und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Du sagst immer solche Dinge und hast keinen blassen Schimmer, wovon du redest. Wenn uns jemand hört, denkt derjenige noch etwas Falsches von uns, Feli.“ Ermahnend kniff Ludwig seinem Verbündeten in die Wange und strich ihm durch die Frisur.

„Ist doch egal, was andere denken…“, murmelte Feliciano und rümpfte die Nase, bevor er seinen Blick hob und Ludwig eingehend anstarrte.

Allmählich machte sich ein Frosch in Ludwigs Hals breit und er kam gar nicht dazu, sich zu räuspern, denn Feliciano reckte sich ihm entgegen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Doch anstelle der Wangen landete ein unschuldiger Kuss eher in Ludwigs Mundwinkeln, als sich dieser hinab beugte und er spürte Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufwallen.

Feliciano kicherte nur frech und murmelte leise: „Ups.“

„Ups?“, wiederholte der Deutsche perplex und spürte, wie seine schweißnassen Hände auf Felicianos Hüften lagen.

„Ja, Ups.“ Die Hände des Italieners gingen auf Wanderschaft und schlossen sich in Ludwigs Nacken zusammen, nur um sanften Druck auf diesen auszuüben. Unfreiwillig beugte sich Ludwig Feliciano entgegen, der erneut einen Kuss, diesmal auf die Lippen platzierte.

Seine Lippen prickelten unter der Berührung und erschrocken holte Ludwig Luft, was Feliciano gleich zum Anlass nahm, seine Zunge auf Wanderschaft gehen zu lassen.

Für einen Augenblick glaubte Ludwig, dass sich alles nur in seinem Kopf abspielte, aber Feli war ihm so nah und er konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen, die Hitze, das Herzklopfen seines Freundes auf seiner eigenen Brust und dessen peitschenden Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren.

So schnell wie es geschehen war, schien es auch wieder vorbei, als der Italiener von ihm abließ und sich von Ludwig löste.

„Ich glaube, da ist was mit mir durchgegangen“, entschuldigte sich Feliciano, als er Ludwigs offensichtlich erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte und schuldbewusst vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Tut mir leid. Du denkst jetzt bestimmt, ich bin komisch. Oh, dios mio. Was hab ich getan? Tut mir wirklich leid, Deutschland.“ Und dann war da wieder diese Distanz.

Gerade, als sich Feliciano aus dem Staub machen wollte, packte ihn Deutschland am Oberarm, schweigsam und grob. Dass er seine Kraft unterschätzt hatte, konnte er nur am zusammenzucken seines Gefährten erahnen. „W-warte. Feli! Geh nicht.“

„D-das können wir doch ganz sicher wieder einfach vergessen, o-oder?“, versuchte Feliciano sich herauszureden und lachte. „I-ich meine, das war nur ein Spaß oder so. Ich wollte damit nichts andeuten.“

„D-das wäre zu schade…“, platzte es auch aus Ludwig heraus und der Blonde schlug sich erschrocken auf den Mund. „Herrgott, erschieß mich bitte.“

„Warte, warte, warte! Dir… hat das nichts ausgemacht?“ Italien befreite sich ohne Mühe aus dem Griff des Deutschen und sah diesen eindringlich an. „Das war in Ordnung für dich?“

Ludwig musste sich ein abfälliges Grinsen verkneifen. Dieser Kuss war mehr als nur in Ordnung gewesen, aber dennoch war er sich nicht sicher, wie ernst es Feliciano war, also wollte er es auch nicht zugeben, bevor er Gewissheit hatte. „Es ist nicht so, dass es mich überraschte. Wir küssen uns andauernd“, murmelte er gespielt gelassen.

„Aber… aber dieser Kuss hier war doch anders. Auf den… Mund und… intimer, oder nicht?“

„Schon… hast du… ich meine, ist es komisch. F-findest du es komisch sich zu küssen wie…“ Ludwig stockte. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich immer wieder in die Bredoille zu reden, aber irgendwie musste man dem Kind doch einen Namen geben, wenn sie ernsthaft darüber reden konnten. Und Feliciano war bisher nicht angeekelt davon gelaufen, auch wenn er es möglicherweise versucht hatte.

„Im Gegenteil! Es war schön.“ Der Italiener hatte eine entzückende Röte auf den Wangen und senkte den Kopf unter Ludwigs überraschten, intensiven Blick.

„Dann ist doch alles in Ordnung, denke ich. Mir hat es auch gefallen.“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Worte mit zittriger Stimme gesagt hatte, aber sofort manifestierte sich ein Lächeln auf Felicianos Lippen.

„Wirklich, Ludwig?“

„Ja, Feliciano. Ich dachte, du wüsstest, dass ich dich…“ Bevor Ludwig dazu kam, diese überaus peinlichen Worte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auszusprechen, unterbrach ihn eine laute, durchdringende Stimme.

„Wie lahm. Jeder weiß, dass du ihn liebst und er dich!“ In einen roten Mantel gehüllt stand Dänemark in der Tür, neben ihm lehnte Norwegen und starrte angestrengt zu Deutschland und Italien hinüber. „Ich weiß nicht, was da so lang gedauert hat. Ihr zwei seid noch offensichtlicher als der Spanier und Romano oder Preußen und Ungarn… Herrje, jetzt guckt doch nicht so schockiert.“

„Die Tür stand offen und wir haben sogar geklingelt“, erklärte Norwegen schulterzuckend, „Ich hab ihm ja gesagt, er soll nicht lauschen. Aber auf mich wollte er nicht hören.“

Deutschland stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte Italiens Gäste an, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Erst, als Italien sich einen Schritt von ihm entfernte und die Hand des Deutschen unauffällig in die seine nahm sagte er: „Herzlich willkommen in unserem trauten Heim.“

Ludwig bemerkte das Lächeln des Italieners, das erzwungen wirkte und war insgeheim froh, dass er nicht der einzige war, der mit dieser neuen Situation überfordert schien. Allerdings war dies auch erst der Anfang und sie hatten eine Ewigkeit Zeit, sich damit zu arrangieren.


End file.
